


Five Layers

by gwynbleidd_atticus



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwynbleidd_atticus/pseuds/gwynbleidd_atticus
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a pile of blankets and five layers to remind you that things will be okay.





	Five Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first venture into writing for this fandom. It's been a while since I've been in the writing mood and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. It's a very short fluff (sort of) piece set after 2x05, so if you somehow haven't seen that, this won't exactly spoil anything for you, but the nod to what happens in the episode might be a little lost on you but if you somehow haven't seen much of season 2, you might spoil something. So that's your warning.
> 
> This is completely without a beta. I don't typically post things without my beta going over it with a fine tooth comb and making necessary tweaks, but I just wanted to get this out there and see what sort of response, if any, I'd get. Feedback is always welcome, just leave the flames off the keyboard. I was trying to find a voice with these characters, so the more ideas that come my way I may actually flesh them out as the season progresses. So who knows! If you guys have taken the time to stop by and read this, I humbly thank you for your time and hope that you enjoy!

Exhaustion.

The maelstrom of emotions she felt at any given moment when she remembered something from her possession often left Waverly disconnected. The younger Earp never knew when to expect it, sometimes it was the most innocuous noise or a smell, but it never failed to bring with it discomfort and a persistent sense of shame. Never knowing when she might remember left her on edge, and it was pulling her beneath the waves and she was struggling not to drown in the aftermath.

It hadn't taken long for Waverly to fall asleep looking over a case for Black Badge. Nights had become an endless stream of nightmares and sitting wide awake, the young woman too fearful to close her eyes, unsure of what might greet her if she did. With the station having so few deputies, Nicole was almost always tied up at the station, which left the youngest Earp to her thoughts more than she preferred lately. Wynonna hadn't been much help in the emotions department, struggling with her own revelations and pulling away, despite her sister's efforts of support. Wynonna was being, well, Wynonna, and all Waverly could do until she was ready was wait. But that left the youngest Earp to face the reality of her own situation, which was more daunting than she anticipated.

Waverly had only been asleep for a few minutes before the whir of the blender startled her awake, eyes wild searching her surroundings, chest heaving in panic. Shoving her research haphazardly back in their respective files and finding her keys, Wynonna didn't even have a chance to ask where her sister was going before the door to the homestead shut with a faint click.

Before she even realized it, her red jeep had pulled up outside of Nicole's apartment, noticing her cruiser parked along the side of the building. Letting out a shaky breath, Waverly bit her lip, unsure if she should disturb her girlfriend. She knew Nicole had just pulled a double and needed the rest before reporting back in for duty later that night. Thrusting her body out into the cold, Waverly quickly locked her jeep and made a beeline to the entrance of the building. It wasn't often they spent time at Nicole's, with the homestead being more secure, but Waverly enjoyed it immensely. It was uniquely Nicole and it never failed to put the young woman at ease.

Making quick work of the stairs it only took a few moments before Waverly was using the key the redhead had given her. Waverly quietly entered the apartment and softly shut the door, her hand resting on the frame, its smooth texture oddly soothing. The faint smell of cinnamon and leather oil enveloped her and the brunette finally felt like she could breathe. Kicking off her flats the young woman gathered them and set them by the door, her coat following suit and finding its place on the hook next to Nicole's Purgatory PD issued jacket. A glance to her left and Waverly smiled at seeing the deputy's fabled Stetson, her fingers tracing the brim gently.

It hadn't taken Waverly long to get acclimated to her girlfriend's apartment. Everything had its place and was often tidy, only small things here and there out of order. A magazine left flipped open on the coffee table, a book left out on the bookshelf, running shoes kicked off in front of the sofa left the younger Earp with a chuckle as she cleaned up after the exhausted deputy. Waverly didn't need to do such things but it was easier than letting her thoughts drift to the images her mind had provided when the blender had startled her awake. Migrating to the kitchen the younger woman continued her cleaning endeavor after she'd filled the kettle and set it on the stove, the flame licking at the stainless steel like the demons of Waverly's mind, becoming harder to ignore as the pressure built.

Lost in her thoughts the whine of the kettle startled her, a mumbled _shit_ leaving her lips as she jerked into action to cut the gas and let the whistle die off. Fumbling for a mug and some of the tea Nicole left specifically for the younger woman, Waverly hadn't noticed the redhead's approach until an audible yawn caught her attention.

Her girlfriend was sleepily rubbing her eyes, unaware that she was being watched until chocolate brown met her swirling hazel green. Waverly took a moment to truly look at Nicole, to her mussed hair and sleep laden eyes, the small sleep shorts slung low on her hips to the simple tank top that didn't quite meet the hem of her shorts, exposing a small amount of alabaster skin that was just teasing everything else that was hidden under soft fabric.

"Hi," Waverly said quietly, her smile not quite reaching her eyes, her hands fidgeting at her sides.

"Hey," Nicole responded, her shoulder finding the kitchen's door frame as her eyes roamed over her girlfriend. The tired eyes, the tension written across her body if you knew where to look and the deputy sighed. It only took a few strides to clear the distance between them before Nicole was standing in front of Waverly, a shuddering breath breaking the silence between them at their proximity as the redhead brushed the younger woman's hair behind her ear. She let her hand trace along noticeable cheek bones, thumb grazing down along her jaw before resting at her chin. It only took a small nudge of the younger Earp's chin to bring their eyes back to one another, one glassy with unshed tears, the other full of love and concern before the first of the tears fell, cascading down across the fingers that held her chin in place.

"Oh Waves," Nicole breathed out in a whisper, dropping her forehead down to meet the young woman's. It was like the flood gates had been opened and Waverly's hands tightened their grip on her girlfriend's top, a strangled cry ripping from her throat.

"Nic," Waverly started, her vocal cords struggling to work around the lump in her throat. "I can't do this alone," she choked out. She felt Nicole wrap her arms tightly around her, pulling their bodies flush together.

"I know, baby," the redhead said gently. Nicole knew Waverly was struggling and holding things back, whether it be to protect her or because she couldn't find the words, but it pained Nicole to know she was hurting. Leaning back, the deputy brought her hands to her girlfriend's cheeks, framing her face and wiping away the tears that kept falling. "You, Waverly Earp, are one of the strongest women I know," the redhead started, fingers still working to wipe away the trails of tears. "And nothing you could have done while you were possessed could change the way I feel about you," she continued, ducking to meet Waverly's eyes once more. "Each day brings a new dawn and I'll do everything I can to help you. To help Wynonna," Nicole finished, trying to reassure the young woman before her they'd get through this and anything else that life put before them.

"Wynonna was right," Waverly exhaled with a shaky laugh, "You really are a walking bumper sticker," she said, a small smile playing at her lips as her hands came up to swipe beneath her eyes before her hands settled at Nicole's waist, her fingers stroking gently. The younger Earp looked into her girlfriend's eyes and felt a weight lift from her shoulders, knowing the redhead would be there and that they'd fight through this together.

"She told you that?" Nicole squeaked out, covering her surprise with a cough, a light blush coloring her cheeks at the admission. She let her hands drop down to Waverly's shoulders before she placed one at the base of her neck, her thumb moving in small circles at the exposed skin there. The deputy felt and heard her girlfriend's hum of admission. Leaning forward, Nicole placed a lingering kiss on the younger woman's forehead, feeling her lean into the contact further before pulling away.

"Come on," Nicole said, her hands already missing the contact when she started to pull away. The redhead held out a hand, watching the shy smile spread across Waverly's cheeks and feeling the firm grip she held when their fingers became entwined. Tugging the younger woman behind her, she led them down the hall and back into her bedroom.

Waverly watched Nicole move around her room with ease when she stepped away, rummaging through her dresser and pulling out a few pieces of clothing she'd left behind one of the few times she'd stayed over.

"Here," Nicole said, placing them gently in Waverly's hands and moving back into her personal space once more, placing a chaste kiss at her girlfriend's temple. "Get changed and settled, I'll be right back," she explained, giving her a quick nod and a small smile before disappearing from the room.

Stripping out of her shirt and replacing it with the small tank top, Waverly heard Nicole rummaging around and figured she wouldn't be long. Swapping her skinny jeans for sleep shorts, the younger Earp let out a shiver at her exposed skin feeling the chill of the apartment for the first time since entering. It was a double edged sword for Waverly, because she hated being restricted by layers of clothing when she slept, but Nicole always kept her apartment quite cool, even during the winter months. It only took a few seconds to cross the threshold of the bedroom for Waverly to dive beneath the blanket that was left strewn across the bed when Nicole had left its warm confines earlier. Pulling the blanket up to her chin, Waverly sat and tried not to let her teeth chatter while she waited to see what had taken away the redhead's attention.

After what felt like an eternity, Waverly watched as Nicole bustled back into the bedroom, completely enveloped in a pile, her shock of red hair and twinkling eyes visible underneath what she counted were three different blankets judging by the difference in colors and designs. Waverly let a genuine smile break out across her face as she watched Nicole carefully untangle each of the blankets before spreading it across the bed, each one adding another layer of warmth.

After everything was placed appropriately, Nicole made her way to the right side of the bed, lifting the heap of four blankets before unceremoniously dropping onto the mattress and sliding in, pulling Waverly further down until her head was flat against one of the pillows. With a quick shimmy, the deputy slid closer and snaked her arm across her girlfriend, her hand sliding underneath the thin fabric of the tank top to settle her hand against Waverly's ribs, her fingers stroking with a feather light touch. With one last move, Nicole pushed her knee between Waverly's legs and felt the younger woman release a sigh of contentment. She felt her girlfriend turn the slightest bit to place a small kiss at her forehead, a mumbled _I love you_ the last thing Nicole heard before sleep claimed them both.


End file.
